


盛载于天空的爱与罚

by bush_Jun



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bush_Jun/pseuds/bush_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>缝口的线像利刃一样撕扯他唇边柔嫩的肌肤，但阻止不了他想要嘶吼出声的渴望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	盛载于天空的爱与罚

**Author's Note:**

> 监禁，训诫，紧缚，穿刺，放置play，斯德哥尔摩

缝口的线像利刃一样撕扯他唇边柔嫩的肌肤，但阻止不了他想要嘶吼出声的渴望。  
唇上银白的金属闪烁亮光，这是他全身唯一的装饰。在一具如此完美的肉体之上，继续加诸什么都是对美的破坏。  
被这样赤裸地悬吊于国王尺寸的四柱床上方，已经过去一个又一个夜晚。  
可是他的哥哥，他的国王，始终没有出现。  
Loki眼角挤出了生理性的泪水。  
“Thor……”Loki无法出声，只能在心里呼唤。  
赤金色的雕花大门被推开，Thor出现了。  
他满脸的倦意在看到弟弟身影的同时散去，眼神变暗，闪烁不明所以的幽光。  
他是天宫之王，有很多事务要处理，而其中的麻烦，大部分都是眼前人给他带来的。  
Loki，我会让你受到惩罚，这是你应得的。不过在此之前，我需要你明白自己的位置，和对待哥哥应有的姿态。  
Thor来到床前，他因为处理政务已经很多天没有回到寝室，这个可怜的小东西就这么被吊着好几天。  
“我们是神，不像凡人那么脆弱，所以这对你来说不算什么，是吗？”  
“呜……”Loki大海一般深邃，小狗一般楚楚可怜的绿眼睛，往下斜视，眼泪汪汪地望着自己的救世主。  
“装可怜也没有用。”Thor一巴掌拍上Loki结实挺翘的臀部。  
“嗷嗷……”Loki发出类似惨叫的呻吟，或者说类似呻吟的惨叫。  
“你真是个不知好歹的坏东西。”接收到来自Loki的声线的刺激，Thor血气上涌。他强制性地镇定下来，告诉自己现在还不是时候。他必须让这个小弟弟受到惩罚，让他对自己干的坏事悔青肠子，至少在1000年内不敢再犯。  
Loki因为遭受到臀部的拍打而勃起了。  
当绕到正面的Thor发现这个显而易见的事实，嘴角挂起一抹玩味的微笑：  
“你就这么渴望我吗？”  
Loki 摇头，这是他目前唯一有办法发出的抗议。  
Thor的言语羞辱还在继续，“给我的天宫捣乱，捣乱不成又去我心爱的地球，你就这么渴望得到我和父王的关注吗？你这个寂寞，孤独，自卑，来路不明的小东西？”  
Loki盛满晶莹泪水的眼睛，恼怒地瞪视眼前的恶魔。  
Thor发出一声轻笑，“那么，我满足你。”  
Thor伸手召唤，雷神之锤仿佛划破夜空的闪电，飞快地出现在了主人的手中。  
Loki惊恐地睁大了眼。  
“Nooon……pls……”被口枷禁闭的口中发出含混不清的哀求。  
Thor跳上四柱床，和Loki站在接近同一水平的高度。后者只有竖起脚尖才能勉强接触到柔软的床面，加上双臂被紧缚悬吊，视线比Thor稍微高那么一点。  
冰凉的金属碰触Loki的脸颊，带来一阵透骨的寒意，Loki开始颤抖。  
雷神之锤顺着脸颊，滑落到光滑细致没有一丝颈纹的脖颈，带起一阵新的战栗。  
Thor加深力道，在弟弟细嫩的皮肤上留下一道红痕，停留在胸口的位置，玩弄凸起旁边的敏感肌肤，绕着暗红的中心打转。  
“呜……啊啊……呜呜…………”Loki的呻吟因欲望的崛起而变得沉闷。  
雷神之锤尖利的一角，猛然刺进毫无防备的胸前凸起。  
“嗷呜——！”如果没有被口枷闭合，Loki的口中能吐出更为尖利的惨叫。  
白嫩的脖颈向后扬起，喉结颤动。下半身萎靡下来。  
Thor面无表情，静止等待，直到Loki漫长的惨叫只剩呜咽。  
雷神之锤在此时更深地刺进了Loki的红点，辗碾蹂躏。  
Loki再度尖叫到精疲力竭，全身被冷汗湿透，跟刚从水里捞出来一样。  
Thor的头颅倾靠在弟弟耳边，“这是对你用飞标刺我的惩罚。”  
熟悉的气息吹拂过耳际，Loki欲哭无泪。不管Thor用什么手段惩罚他，这一切都是他应得的。  
雷神之锤终于放过了被碾压到充血红肿的凸起，在它离开的一刹那，Loki全身肌肉松弛，吐了一口气。可是随即胸口炽热柔软的触感，搞得他像受惊的小鹿一样差点跳起来。  
Thor吻上了弟弟的乳首，用舌头给与湿热的刺激。  
他的舌技如此灵巧多变，Loki感受到从背脊升起的，让人战栗的愉悦与慰藉。  
“这是对你这几天乖乖接受惩罚的奖励。”Thor一边舔舐 ，一边轻轻吹气，一边低语。  
Loki眼角含泪，清楚地知道这只是开始。  
一边大棒，一边蜜糖。  
他只期望他的王大发慈悲，当一切结束的时候他能留一口最后的喘息，别真的被坏心眼地玩死。  
  
  
  
  
Thor注意到Loki迷离的眼神。他停止口活儿，直起身来，拍打Loki的脸颊，“别走神，停止思考。你该受到什么样的惩罚由我决定，你只能无条件接受。”  
遭受禁锢的这些天来首次接触到同类的体温，让Loki对Thor的每一个亲昵举动都敏感过度，哪怕其中一些给他带来伤害。他的神经系统已经区分不出好坏，只是留恋这种亲密的温度。  
他嗅到Thor明显升高的体温所带来的体味的变化，感受到四周空气更加炽热的流动。他的眼睛无法从Thor的唇上挪开，那里刚刚亲过他的敏感带，泛着水淋淋的光，红润鲜美如盛夏的水果。如果没有口枷，他一定会忍不住一口咬上去。  
Thor扶住Loki的腰，把他拉近自己。他们变成了下腹紧贴的姿态。  
Thor的下腹轻轻磨蹭，他知道对面前的小东西来说这是多么大的折磨。  
Loki再度被唤醒。呻吟从他口中流泻，透过口枷发出沉闷的闷响。  
于此同时，雷神之锤的一端沿着Loki的背脊，轻轻碰触，浅浅滑落，若有若无地划着道子。  
“唔……呃啊……”  
Loki呻吟着，双颊嫣红，身体软得像一块快要融化的黄油，唯一硬起的那个器官被Thor的下腹深刻地感受到，触感相当沉甸有力。  
刑拘惩戒简直要变成一场香艳。直到一只坚毅的大手掰开Loki的臀缝，菊蕊暴露在天宫常年冰凉的寒气中，Loki猛然睁开眼，不可置信地望着眼前的人。  
不，你不能这样对我！  
仿佛接收到Loki无声的抗议，Thor嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，  
“你很聪明，Loki，那就学会如何聪明地放松，让即将要遭受的酷刑变得更好受一点。不然，明天你想肿着菊花参加诸神的酒宴，我也没意见。”  
雷神之锤被扔到半空中，呼呼作响。当它再次回到Thor手中，粗细两头已经掉了个个儿。  
Loki努力想往后退，腰部却被坚如磐石的手牢牢禁锢，动弹不得。  
在Loki眼中，Thor手上凸起的青筋仿佛幻化成一条条凶猛的小蛇，吐着信子，要将Loki舔咬啃噬。  
“Nooon……”口枷中绽放凄厉的哀鸣。  
雷神之锤的把手没入菊蕊，带着全然的狠绝与坚毅，这对Thor来说，就跟捅一块豆腐一样容易，他得小心翼翼不要把脆弱的弟弟玩坏掉，不管是入口还是内里深处。  
“啊呜……嘤……”巨大的痛感交织恐惧共同侵占了Loki的精神和肉体。他整个紧张起来，身体绷紧，簌簌发抖。  
Thor把头靠近弟弟耳边，金色的卷毛磨蹭黑色的直发：  
“放松，小笨蛋，你想要直肠被捅破掉吗……”  
说话的间隙，Thor舔舐Loki的耳廓，在他耳后的肌肤上留下一个个吸允的红痕。  
如果不先拓宽，雷神的神物直接进去的结果会糟糕得多，难保不会出神命。  
雷神之锤足足半根没入，Loki已经无法往后退。生育过的身体自动分泌肠液，让他不至于直肠出血。噗嗞噗嗞的水声与欲望一起在空气中升腾发酵。  
而他同样无法往前，空气中的麝香味儿可不是他一个人散发出来的，Thor的坚硬热挺已经完全紧贴到不容忽视的地步。  
Thor把之前禁锢的手用来品尝眼前这具完美的肉体。他常年掌握冷兵器时代的重型武器的手布满老茧，不管是揉捏柔嫩的耳垂，还是抚摩光滑的脖颈，背脊，都带给对方难耐的粗糙触感，像火石摩擦过干燥的稻草，点燃一簇簇灼烧神经末梢的火焰。  
“唔……啊哈……嗯……”  
Loki承受着巨大的苦痛，仿佛有千斤巨石要把体内碾压成泥。不过Thor给予的安慰也的确起到了作用。他脑内冒着金星，眼神已经支离破碎，头顶束缚的铁镣随着雷神之锤的抽动节奏咣当响动。  
他看到了宇宙的洪荒，混沌的伊始。地狱之火在脚下燃烧，哪怕他身处与天堂持平的高度。    
  
  
  
漫长仿佛永无止尽的折磨之后，雷神之锤完成使命，带着黏腻的触感，从Loki体内深处撤退。  
抽搐的内壁还没来得及感受突如其来的空虚感，Thor拉过Loki的腰，神也会惊异的热度和勃大抵住入口，  
哥哥的声音因欲望而沉哑，  
“是时候让你尝尝真正的雷神之锤了。”  
锤子划过头顶束缚Loki的锁链，锁链连接房梁的部分断裂。Loki的身体失去支撑，往下坠落，在他双腿间守株待兔的凶器势如破竹，连根没入。  
“啊啊啊……啊哈……啊啊……”Loki尖叫嘶哑到完全失声。口枷周围，鲜红的液体肆意迸发，在白瓷般的肌肤上蔓延如艳丽的图腾。  
肉体被入侵的痛楚几乎要将Loki撕裂，他甚至无暇顾及唇上的疼痛。  
Loki在心底哭喊着：滚出去！  
可是猛烈的插入动作才进行没两下他就软了，被囚禁多日的躯壳仅剩的体力被巨大的神肉打桩机挤压飘散，Loki魂不附体，只剩抽泣。  
Thor粗糙的手掌柔缓爱抚弟弟的下体，这样的举动简直制造了双重酷刑。loki哭泣着，低声哽咽，他不知道他该死的笨蛋哥哥在关键时刻怎么如此温柔，这要命的温柔几乎杀了他。  
忍受紧致内壁的热烫包裹，Thor发出带有一丝怜悯的抱怨，  
“啊喂，我可是很努力地不要弄坏你下面的口，上面却疏于照顾了吗……”  
满怀歉疚，维持深度结合的状态，Thor伸出拇指擦拭Loki满下巴的血，但怎么擦都擦不干净，不断有新鲜的血液像红玛瑙一样冒出来。  
“小笨蛋。”Thor说着舔上了弟弟簌簌发抖的下巴。  
瘦削，光滑，没有一丝胡茬，跟自己猕猴桃一样毛绒绒的下巴完全不同。血液的味道有些兵器的金属味，相当合 Thor的胃口。  
Thor咽了咽口水，努力克制把弟弟玩坏掉的冲动。这很困难，但他办到了。为了弟弟，他必须办到。  
“我想要吻你，所以打算给你取下口枷。但如果你那张动人的小嘴敢吐出半句咒文——我知道它们的威力，别以为我会轻易饶过你。”  
Loki眉心紧皱，整个被泪水和血液沾湿的脸庞忍受着过度惊吓，被铁镣束缚的手臂柔顺地绕上Thor的脖颈，算作回答。  
当Thor的双手为解开口枷而动作，Loki全部身体重量的支撑点都集中到了一点上，他深切地感受到了哥哥的炽热在肠壁深处释放源源不绝的能量，刺激肾上腺素在体内如暴风雨一般疯狂肆虐，就要把意识焚毁成灰烬。  
口枷取下，缝口的羊肠线已经被模糊的血肉淹没。  
雷神以从未有过的轻柔姿态解除了弟弟嘴上的禁锢，抬起弟弟的下巴，伸出舌尖舔舐。  
唾液和伤口接触，带来酥麻的刺痛，但相比之前来说已经不算什么。这种谨小慎微的照顾带给Loki更多的是慰籍。  
染血的唇瓣比玫瑰还要嫣红，顺从微张的唇接纳了对方带有体温的入侵。唇齿交缠，津液在两具身体内流转交换。  
伴随着舌头和手指的安抚，Loki眉心舒展开来，适应了Thor自下往上的抽插节奏。  
他渴望哥哥的索取，渴望被需求，渴望绵延不绝的横冲直撞，就如他渴望占有全部的Thor一样。  
没有坚持多久，Loki在Thor手中溃不成军。  
释放之后的Loki倒下了，像一块被扔掉的抹布，浑身无力，哆哆嗦嗦，高度敏感的自尊已经被研磨成发黄的纸屑，一撕就烂的脆弱。  
进展到这里，酷刑远没有终止。  
雷神还没有发泄过，一柱擎天。  
它带着肠液和前液，从Loki的身体里滑出。  
抓住Loki光亮可鉴的黑发，Thor像拎一只小鹿一样拎起了Loki的头颅，把他摆成跪坐的姿态。  
他钳住Loki的下巴，逼迫菲薄湿润的唇瓣打开，毫无预警一捅而入。  
Loki被迫承受，随着凶猛抽插的节奏，唾液顺着嘴角喷涌四溅。  
“嗯……呜……”  
Thor并没有要折磨Loki的意思，他只想获得最简单直接的发泄。通常带有这样的目的行为总是很粗暴，雷神的粗暴就是通常所说的雷霆之怒，比常人更难以承受。  
“咽下去。漏掉一滴，或者咬到我，我会把你全身上下的口都缝上。”  
尽管下了这样的圣谕，喷射中途雷神还是怜悯地退了出来，剩下的精液喷薄到了Loki白皙的脸庞，颤抖的睫毛，碧绿的眼珠上。  
雷神发出了长长的叹息，  
“Bro，没有女人比你更棒……”  
  
<fin.>


End file.
